Only you and I
by don'tneedhimifigotNUTELLA
Summary: Slight AU.  Everyone knew it would only be a matter of time before they met.  What they didn't know is that fate had already intervened 5 years before Rachel Berry would meet high school senior Jesse St. James.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Fanfiction story and I am proud that it is a St. Berry fic. I'm really bad at updating quickly but since its summer, I hope I do better at that than I usually do. Everything from season one happened, let's just keep it at that.**

_The image is gone, only you and I, it means nothing to me. This means nothing to me._

The retro rock beat thumped in Rachel's headphones as she rocked out to one of her favorite bands of the moment. As the chorus picked up to a crescendo, she closed her eyes and imagined actually performing this song to a live audience.

No one knew this about Rachel Barbara Berry but when she was in her formative pre-teen years, she had a brief but utterly passionate love affair…with rock music. Oh the hardcore guitar solos in Pink Floyd and Nirvana were her cocaine.

But nothing could compare to the absolutely brilliant compositions by the great Freddie Mercury. Queen. But perhaps her love of the band had to do with a certain curly-haired theatre geek as herself who is not quite the geek anymore.

Jesse St. James. Even his name sounds monumental.

Everyone in Glee Club, Vocal Adrenaline, and Shelby thought the first time they met was at that record store last year. It was fate they all said, after all they had the drive and the pure talent to make it out of sleepy little Ohio and actually make something out of themselves.

What they didn't know was that fate already had intervened five years before she would meet high school senior St. James. It was the summer of the music/drama camp that her daddies never failed to apply for her to go to.

Since there were no recreational classes for her to take during the summer in Lima, her and her daddies would always make the drive to Columbus to go to their summer musical theatre camp for the privileged every year. That year was no exception. Since she'd been going to these camps, without her daddies, for so long, she'd already known most of the staff and other happy little campers.

New comers that came usually were shy and with Rachel's outspoken personality, the camp director always appointed her with the job as camp welcomer. The new kids usually wouldn't stick around her for too long; even at the young age of eleven, Rachel's diva persona drove most of her camp mates away.

Rachel actually preferred it that way seeing that there would be the summer musical which she had always won the role of the lead. Having no friends gave her an ample amount of time for practice.

So when the new kid, Jesse, still hung around her after she toured him around the camp facilities, Rachel had no idea what to do. She'd never really had a friend before. Sure, she had acquaintances and a good number of competitors but never really a friend. But Jesse stayed with her that day. And the next day. And the next week. And for the whole summer.

Rachel Berry was completely flabbergasted. But what stunned her completely the most was the fact that he was two whole years older than her! This…big kid…this **teenager** actually wanted to stick around her! Sure he was a little bit of a geek but if you were going to this camp, you had to at least be slightly geek-ish.

Jesse and Rachel were eventually known as Jesse&Rachel. That's just how close they became that year. Of course they had their chats about Broadway and what they'd say when the time would come for them to give their thank you speech at the Tony Awards. Rachel would have her tirades about Barbra Streisand to which Jesse would argue with on the pros and cons of having a Funny Girl revival. Jesse would, in turn, monologue about the wonders of rock bands and introduce the ordinarily show tunes loving girl to a little AC/DC along with his beloved Queen.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry. Rachel!" yelled Mr. Shuester in exasperation.

Finally Finn tapped the tiny diva on the shoulder to get her attention. She turned around and found both Finn and Mr. Shue staring at her expectantly. Realizing she missed a question, she quietly took off her headphones and said, "Repita, por favor."

"I was simply telling the class that the report on Guatemala is now due this Wednesday. Remember class, 1,000 words-minimum. And in Spanish! Google translator doesn't work well for full on paragraphs guys." Mr. Shue said as the bell rang, signaling the end of the class period.

"Hey, wait up Rachel," called Finn when he noticed the petite girl was collecting her things, face still in flushed in embarrassment, "You seem really out of it today."

"Yes, I simply have a multitude of projects, homework, essays, tests, and glee performances to prepare for along with my exceedingly busy schedule of acting workshops, voice lessons, ballet class, and the other various clubs at school so if you'll excuse me. I do believe I have AP Calc next and I need the extra 10 minutes given to us at the beginning of class to stu-," Rachel babbled.

"Um, yea okay Rach. See you in glee then." Replied Finn when he realized the ball of energy wasn't going to stop soon and in turn, cutting her off.

Giving him a little wave, Rachel strutted resolutely to her destination only to be stopped in the middle of the hallway with the cold shock of a grape slushie splashed all over her face. Keeping her eyes closed, she stood there for a moment relishing in the jeers and taunts made by the Neanderthals around her with the distinct guffaw of Karofsky.

"In five years, they'd still be stuck in little old Lima while I will be at a press conference, talking amiably about my brilliant performance as Fanny Brice on the Broadway revival of Funny Girl." Rachel repeated to herself to keep from crying. Again. What's more pathetic than a geek crying in the midst of her peers after being embarrassed beyond belief already? But Rachel was used to this type of bullying so she knew exactly what could stop the few tears that had already built up in her eyes.

With determination to keep the show face on, the stinging in her eyes were no longer from the possibility of a complete diva breakdown but were from the corn syrup of the slushie. Walking briskly to her locker for the spare clothes she keeps there, she didn't notice the blinking back light of her cell phone in her bag, signaling a new text message.

**So, that was the first chapter. Please review, it makes me happy and actually makes me want to keep writing. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay…so remember how I said everything in season 1 happened? Just forget I said anything at all. I really am awful at planning so please don't kill me if I got you confused! Anyways, here's chapter 2! By the way, I'm updating waaay faster than I usually do.**

Rachel wasn't able to get to her new text message until she got home from Glee club. She usually would've stayed longer to dabble on the piano and practice for the new lesson Mr. Shue was teaching them but for this particular lesson, she knew she'd have to practice at home. She'd blow everyone away with her outstanding performance (as usual) of 'Killer Queen'.

No one would expect Rachel Barbara Berry to sing a Queen song! But then again, the point of the lesson was to pick a song that most of her teammates wouldn't expect her to sing. Something about everyone having two sides to them or whatever brilliant but pointless teaching method Mr. Shue was always forcing upon them.

Smiling to herself as she imagined the astounded looks on Puck and Finn's faces as she sang the, truth be told, difficult song. It was finally then that Rachel noticed the seemingly innocent blink of the phone.

**From: Jesse**

**The world officially hates me.**

Chuckling at the dramatics of her friend, she remembered all the great times they had together at camp. Sure, with Jesse going to Carmel and with Rachel going to McKinnley, their being friends was a little bit difficult. They weren't able to see each other nearly as often as they'd like, 10 sharp every Saturday morning and whenever they felt like coming over each other's house just to be with each other, what with the demanding work schedule of Vocal Adrenaline but to Rachel and Jesse, it was so worth it.

For her, Jesse was the only one who truly knew her and (she supposed) was the same for Jesse. They were selfish, ambitious, narcissistic, and talented beyond belief, and they knew it. Because of these personality combinations, people always had the tendency to be insanely jealous of them and therefore utterly vicious to them.

But the torture Jesse had to go through was practically nonexistent ever since he joined Vocal Adrenaline who were worshipped on the ground they walked on in Carmel. Well, okay so maybe she's being just a little bit dramatic but compared to how Jesse's glee club was treated, her previous statement wasn't that much of an exaggeration. Not by a long shot.

Whenever Rachel would tell Jesse the horrors the New Directions had to face every time they walked the halls of McKinnley, he would just scoff at her and say that she was being ridiculous. But he wouldn't understand until he actually had to be put through their bullying. So when she saw Jesse's text message, she felt that some of his miva* was showing.

**From: ****Rach**

**Oh, really? The world hates you? Jesse St. James? Golden boy of Vocal Adrenaline? What in the world could happen to change all that?**

**From: Jesse**

**Golden boy of Vocal Adrenaline? Not anymore. My parents decided they wanted to move and actually stay at their villa in Italy.**

**From: Rach**

**Are you moving with them? **

**From: Jesse**

**HELL NO! My life is here. And I bet the high schools at Italy don't even have show choir competitions. God, my life is a mess.**

**From: Rach**

**It'll be okay, maybe you can just stay in your house while they live in Italy. I mean, it's not like you don't do that already.**

**From: Jesse**

**They're selling the damn house. Wait, they want to 'talk'. Let's do video chat later, 'kay?**

**From: Rach**

**Of course.**

As Rachel tried to do her Calc homework, she tried to process what she just read. Jesse moving? To Italy of all places? Who would she sing show tunes with while her dads weren't home and she needed company? Who would she complain to about Glee club and would actually listen instead of ignore her like everyone else did?

With all these worries on her mind, Rachel eventually gave up trying to do her Calc homework and practiced singing her song for glee. But even that couldn't put her mind at ease although how she thought it would since it was Jesse who introduced her to Queen was beyond her.

Jesse is her **best friend**. No one could ever replace that especially no one in Lima, Ohio where being a part of a "normal group" like football or cheerleading was a matter of the slushied or the slushier. The reality of all the teasing and bullying would probably mount to a peak if she didn't have way to get rid of all her anger and insecurities with a comfort blanket that is Mr. St. James. She would probably have a mental breakdown and be excused from school for two months to go to therapy followed by her eventual drug addiction forcing her to go to rehab, tarnishing her reputation and all possible chances of going to Julliard and making it big on Broadway.

These thoughts plagued Rachel's mind and she knew she being a little unrealistic but can you blame her? She was losing her best friend! Her only friend…those people in glee club weren't her true friends.

Sure, they tolerate her for the most part except for Santana and Quinn who always viciously tease her like it was normal routine. Then there were those whole just completely ignored her like Matt, Mike, and Brittany and she did her best to return the favor. Of course, there's always Mercedes and Kurt who, jealous of her talent, join in the fun of tease Rachel and make her feel bad day (which is every day, to be honest) with Santana and Quinn.

No, she decided. She wasn't being her overly dramatic self. Those awful things would probably happen to her if she lost her best friend. Jesse was more than just that friend you hang out with. He was her soul mate. She was sure of it. They fully accept each other, flaws and all. She simply couldn't imagine her life without him in the picture!

She'd have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. St. James. Besides, they already know that Jesse has no intention of going all the way to Italy. His everything is here, and if Rachel Berry knew Jesse St. James, she knew that he would fight tooth and nail to stay in Ohio or at least America. After all, they knew they'd be off to New York after high school but for now, they would have to settle for Ohio.

The clear notes of the doorbell broke through her reverie. As she made her way to the front door, she yelled "I'll get it!" to her dads. What she found on the other side of the door pleasantly surprised her.

"Jesse." She breathed out in shock.

"Hey Rach." He said to her as her move into her to give her a hug. As his arms wrapped around her small frame, she noticed a medium sized suitcase beside him. When they broke away from the hug, Rachel asked "What are you doing here?"

Silence followed Rachel's question and a slightly nervous expression crossed the normally confident yet arrogant look on Jesse St. James's face. It was so quick, if she had blinked, she was sure she would've missed it. He quickly covered it up with his show face, something Rachel found particularly peculiar since they were usually so open with each other. He took a deep breath and smiled at her the way they always do, a hint of teasing but with all the warmness and adoration of a true friend.

"Can I move in with you?"

**Dun dun dun! Sorry, that was my attempt at being dramatic. I will try to update as soon as possible because I know from my own experience that cliffhangers are hated especially when stories take a long time to be updated. *Miva is a man diva if any of ya'll didn't know* Remember to review! Reviews are very much loved and I'll probably update faster the more reviews there are! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my gorgeous readers! I was pleasantly surprised at the reception this story has gotten 'cause honestly, I thought no one would read it…but I guess you guys are just as desperate for some delicious St. Berry lovin' as I am ;) oh yea! I forgot to do a disclaimer for the past two chapters….although I don't really see the reason for them. I mean, isn't obvious I don't own ****Glee****? If I did, Rachel and Jesse would be in every single episode as the main story. And Kurt and Blaine but that's a whole other story. Okay, here's chapter three!**

Jesse stared at her with this foreign expression of anxiousness in his caramel eyes. How could she turn him down if he was looking at her so…pleadingly like that? The one thing that Jesse St. James made sure to never show to anyone was him looking so weak. So vulnerable. But in this moment, his show face was gone without him even trying to muster it back up again.

Just as Rachel was about to answer him, Leroy cut in saying, "Jesse! What a pleasure to see you here! Don't just stand there outside like a stranger, come in come in!" The show face was back on as he smiled warmly at Rachel's father.

"Actually Mr. Berry , I'd like to ask you something." Leroy noted the serious tone in the normally upbeat young man's voice.

"Well, why don't you stay for dinner then? The vegan lasagna is almost done, I think. Rachel, sweetie, could you set the table?"

"Of course dad, do you want me to go get daddy?"

"Yes, thank you honey."

As Jesse walked into the Berry home, he tried to casually leave his suitcase near the front door which Hiram noticed when he walked into the dining room. By the end of the dinner, they were all laughing and having a good time but Rachel shot Jesse a look to give him a cue for his big news.

Not wanting to beat around the bush, Jesse simply stated: "I need a place to stay. Can I stay here for a while, Hiram and Leroy?"

Not even a second later, Leroy said "Of course," while Hiram nodded. Jesse was incredibly shocked but pleased with their instant approval. The Berry men still wanted an explanation as to why Jesse was suddenly boarding in their home.

Jesse explained to them that his family would be moving to Italy soon and that they had already sold the house, meaning Jesse couldn't stay there even though he was of legal age to. When Hiram asked why he couldn't stay with his uncle in Lima , Jesse said that he recently moved to Texas to pursue his dream of becoming a rodeo clown. Understanding Jesse's need to stay in Ohio where his life was, Leroy quickly showed Jesse his room after dinner.

The cream room was undecorated except for a single bed, a pale blue rug, and an ebony table to the side of the bed. It was right next door to Rachel's room and for some reason; she felt flutters in her heart as she thought of him being so close. Odd. She briskly brushed off those feelings as she walked up to Jesse's room. It was so strange to be calling that empty room _his_ room now. She hesitated as she made the action to knock on the door, recalling that strange sensation she felt earlier in her room. No one ever made her feel something like that except for Finn…maybe…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door suddenly opening, revealing Jesse smirking at her.

"Hey there, roomie."

"First of all, we're not sharing a room so technically, you don't get to call me that. Second of all, you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Oh, very much. But come on, don't you like me being here?" Jesse asked teasingly.

"You know very well I do you cocky drama king." She replied.

"Ouch, that hurts Rach. I guess I'll just have to leave now if I have to put up with all the emotional abuse that comes with living here…" He said with mock hurt as he dramatically walked back into the room.

"You are unbelievable St. James!" Rachel exclaimed playfully. She walked into his room and noted his suitcase was already unpacked and propped up against the wall.

"So, what are you going to do about school? You do realize my dads cannot drive you to Akron everyday for school?"

"I know that, silly girl. I'm transferring to McKinnley tomorrow." **This **got Rachel's attention as she was previously playing with the hem of his black t-shirt.

"Transferring to McKinnley?" She parroted.

"Yes, now would Rachel like a cracker?" He said, amused with the look of complete and utter disbelief on her face as she tried to comprehend what was happening. First, he comes and lives with her and now he's going to attend school with her? This has probably been the best day ever! She and Jesse will finally get to spend as much time together as normal best friends get to.

Trying to contain her excitement, she asked him "What about Vocal Adrenaline?"

"They're a small price to pay to get to stay in Ohio and spend every waking moment with you my dear." He replied with a wink. Rachel felt herself blush at Jesse's flirtatious behavior. Sure, she had seen the St. James charm be worked on other girls but it was usually never directed at her unless he wanted something like the time he wanted order take out during their movie marathon Sundays. But he never used it in its full effect like he did now and to be honest, Rachel felt slightly unsettled.

In an attempt to break the awkward silence that settled between them, she told him about her day at McKinnley. He flinched when he heard she was slushied yet again and wondered if he would be welcomed with that same warmth when those ignoramus jocks realized he would be part of their high school's pathetic glee club.

Even with Rachel as their captain, the New Directions could never compete on the same level of intensity and talent as Vocal Adrenaline. But hopefully with Jesse's presence, they wouldn't be as much of a laughing stock when they lose to Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals. Maybe with Jesse's absence, New Directions could actually have a chance to beat Vocal Adrenaline if they put enough effort in their dancing as well as their singing.

Jesse watched Rachel with a sense of adoration as she babbled on about her bleak days in her high school. To think, he would get to be with this amazing girl all day everyday made his eyes twinkle with anticipation. His parent's moving to Italy and his uncle pursueing his rodeo clown dreams were the perfect excuses to move into the Berry home where Jesse could execute his carefully concocted plan of making Rachel Barbara Berry fall in love with him.

**My oh my that Jesse St. James sure is a sneaky one! To be honest, I didn't really like this chapter and it was a little difficult for me to write but I guess that's because it's kind of a filler chapter. Gosh, I hate writing those with a passion. But the next chapter will be Jesse-centric. Woop woop! Please review! They make me want to write more often so please please please do it! Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good day to you all my lovely readers! I don't own ****Glee**** and yada yada yada yak yak yak blah blah blah…YAY IT'S JESSE TIME! Anyways, enjoy **

Getting up from bed in the early hours in the morning was normal routine for Jesse St. James, after all he'd have to get up at least by 5 AM for Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals and if he was even a minute late, he'd get an earful from Shelby. What he wasn't used to was the sight of Rachel Berry in possibly the shortest nightgowns he had ever seen on human being (and he had seen quite his fair share of them, um, hello? This is Jesse St- freakin-James, bad boy and hottie extraordinaire) fresh faced with a particularly bad yet adorable case of bed head as he collided with her on his way to the bathroom.

Rachel mumbled a nearly incomprehensible sorry as she trudged out of the bathroom. 'It seems that she's not much of a morning person…' he noted

Most girls would have been instantly awakened by the sight Jesse just in his boxers and classic black t-shirt but not Rachel Berry. It was odd; Jesse's had this amazing girl on his mind ever since they first met at summer drama camp all those years ago and even though they kept in touch after that summer, they never actually saw each other again after that.

The year that followed their friendship at camp, Jesse wasn't able to go since that was also the first year he joined Vocal Adrenaline which meant vigorous rehearsals and training even during the summer. Especially during the summer. But it was that fateful day at the music store nearly a year ago that Jesse and Rachel's relationship was rekindled.

When he smelled the familiar whiff of raspberry shampoo pass him by as he browsed through the classic rock section, he quickly turned around and realized that it truly was Rachel Berry. _His _Rachel. She looked so much older and so much more mature but she definitely still looked like herself right down to those memorable animal sweaters. It was then that he realized that she's a…**girl**. A remarkably pretty one at that and possibly the only person in the entire world who could match him in every way: looks, talents, personality, and ambition.

When they sang "Hello" in the music store, it felt like no time had passed at all and he was back again with his best friend. As popular as Jesse might seem, he didn't actually have anyone at Carmel he could ever call a true friend. A friendly acquaintance at best but not really a friend. There was an electric charge in the room when they sang together that he never noticed whenever they sang show tunes all those times back at camp.

It made him realize something vitally important to his life and possibly her life too. Jesse was in love with Rachel.

He always thought of himself as extremely perceptive; he could tell when someone was feeling less than okay the minute they walked into a room but that didn't mean he wasn't good at hiding his feelings from everyone else. How he hadn't realized that he was in love with his newfound best friend stroke him as surprising. After all he'd had his fair share of girlfriends, sure, none of them lasted any longer than 2 months but he'd been in love before…right?

Still, the feelings he felt every time Rachel was around him was unlike anything he'd ever felt before with any of his previous girlfriends. He was more at peace whenever she was around him and that was something he found very comforting. Being in Vocal Adrenaline meant you had to be on edge pretty much 24/7 so not feeling like he's about to scream out at everyone in frustration was a nice change.

The new feelings grew in him as he spent more and more times with Rachel. Everything about her seemed perfect to him even though to everyone else, they were her worst qualities.

The little outfits she wore would be such a turn off to any other guy but for him it was _incredibly___sexy. The fact that she was driven enough to do anything to get what she wants was something he sympathized with her on. They both knew that the road to the top would be lonely but now that they'd found each other, that loneliness would be filled with each other.

But even after all the time they'd spent together and all the flirting he'd done, she still didn't seem to have a clue the effect she had on him. So when his parents told him that they would be moving to Italy and that Uncle Steve would be moving to Texas, the only probable solution would be to stay with the Berrys where he could execute the plan that's been formulating in his beautiful, talented head for the past few weeks ever since Rach would go on and on about that Finn Hudson.

It seemed that for now, Finn wasn't into Rach so his living with her and going to school with her would give him the perfect opportunity to steal her heart. He couldn't be too obvious now seeing how the full effect of his flirtatious nature nearly ran her out of his room last night so today he opted to be subtle enough for her not to quite be overwhelmed by the St. James charm and yet still take in the effects of it.

'Just you wait Rachel Berry. Epic romance is coming your way' Jesse thought as he watched her slender form walk back to her room.

After getting changed, black V-neck with black jeans, Jesse felt charged and ready to rock McKinnley's world. He was already smiling brightly when he walked into the Berry's sunny kitchen; it seemed as though the house was reflecting in Jesse's mood. Hiram and Leroy were sitting together at the kitchen table nearly finished with their breakfast. Just as Jesse was about to ask where Rachel was, she bounded down the stairs in her signature sweater, mini skirt, and knee-high socks.

Her cheerful expression matched that of Jesse's which the Berry men noted instantly. Their daughter was usually in a good mood in the morning but last night before Jesse came over, she looked a little down. Hiram noticed that she wasn't wearing the same clothes she was wearing when she left the house that morning meaning she probably got slushied again.

Then again, every time Rachel saw Jesse, her spirits seemed to soar with an elation that Finn would never give her. Hiram and Leroy were just happy that their daughter was feeling better but they would keep a watchful eye on them. It was already ridiculously obvious that Jesse was in love with their wonderful daughter, it surprised them that Rachel remained oblivious. They were simply waiting for the moment that she would _realize_ that she was in love with him, too.

"Jesse, are you ready yet? You already took 10 minutes in the bathroom just to fix your hair, I didn't even get time to properly brush my teeth!" Rachel complained, breaking her parents out of their reverie.

"Well, I don't have a mirror in my room and you know I can't just brush my hair out in the mornings! This look needs maintenance. And do you really think spending 30 seconds brushing each tooth is necessary?" He retorted, sensing a challenge.

"Fine, we can go buy you a mirror after glee club. Do you think a four foot mirror is too small to fit your big head?" She replied teasingly, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Oooh, Berry. I'm so gonna get you for that!" Jesse said mock menacingly as he started to chase her out of the front door.

With the slam of the door, the Berry men looked at each other with a knowing look. "I say five weeks," said Hiram confidently.

"Really? I was thinking more like three." Leroy disagreed.

"Hmmm…maybe. Either way, let the games begin."

**Do you guys love Rachel's dads as much as I do? Review! I know that I enjoy writing them ;) Review! I'll try to update soon but that probably won't be possible since I have to work on my Government finals project. Review! And no I did not fail, I'm just taking extra courses this summer so I won't have to actually do them during school. Review! Are you getting my subliminal messages? Review! Anyways, thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry I didn't update for the past two days…like I said in my last note, I had some school stuff that needed some attention but thankfully, summer school's over now which means I can finally enjoy the rest of my summer! Without any further ado, here's chapter five :) **

All highly critical eyes of the population of McKinnley high were upon Rachel Berry (and for once it wasn't because of her usual diva antics) and newly transferred student, Jesse St. James, as they arrived hand in hand. As the initial stage whisperings about the new guy finally subsided into soft murmuring, Rachel led Jesse to the front office where he would get his schedule and find out where his locker would be. After comparing schedules, they found out they only had AP Calculus and Spanish 4 Honors together but luckily to both their delights, Jesse's locker would be situated right next to Rachel's.

The day seemed to start off particularly well, especially the fact that no knuckle dragging jocks decided to even try to slushie her yet or Jesse. But she supposed they were testing him out to see whether or not he would ride the train to loserville express that was the glee club.

Pondering this on her way to Chemistry, Finn stopped her as she was rounding the corner to her class. Rachel must've been in such deep thought about Jesse's inevitable acceptance as a glee club loser that she hadn't even noticed Finn had been walking beside her for a while now. As she smiled sweetly at him, he asked, "So, who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Oh that was just my best friend, Jesse. He just transferred here from Carmel ." Rachel replied. Finn noted that now that she was talking about this dude, she suddenly had this affectionate gleam in her eyes that she never had when she talked to him. What the hell?

"Your best friend, eh? I didn't know you had one of those…" Finn said rudely as he tried to grasp some control over his sudden surge of jealously. How could he not? Rachel's been pining over him for a good year now and this Jesse dude is all up in his territory.

She stared at him in complete and utter shock. Finn was never quite so mean to her before, sure he said his occasional snipes at her popularity and the obvious dislike the other glee club member's dislike of her but nothing so blunt and just plain unFinn-like.

"Well, excuse me for not telling you every single aspect of my life that you **now** seem to be interested in." She shot back accusingly. She began stalking towards class in her usual dramatic way as Finn simply stood in the hallway, dumbfounded that Rachel actually talked back to him.

What neither of them noticed was that Jesse had seen the entire exchange behind the lockers a couple feet away from them. He narrowed his eyes at the freakishly tall footballer as he glared in Rachel's direction. Oh how he wanted to tell that ridiculous caveman off for totally disrespecting his Rachel but he knew that she wouldn't want to cause more trouble than there already was. Heck, he hasn't even been introduced to the glee club (the matter of the audition was practically a joke; he had it in the bag) and he was already stirring some drama.

The rest of the day went by with Rachel and Jesse spending nearly every moment together when they didn't have classes together. Instead of sitting with Mercedes and Kurt as she usually did during lunch, she decided to sit at an empty table near the cafeteria door with Jesse. Rachel's contagious laughter bubbled throughout the entire cafeteria which quickly got the attentions of all her glee club members. It was so odd seeing her so happy out of glee club making Kurt feel the need to cut in and get his daily dose of gossip.

During their debate about whether or not Spring Awakening's John Gallagher Jr. would get a part in American Idiot, Kurt stepped and pointedly asked, "So I hear that you transferred from Carmel , right?"

Obviously talking to Jesse, he replied, "Yes I did. And if you'd also like to know whether or not I was part of Vocal Adrenaline, I'll save your breath and tell you that I was. Actually, I was their lead male vocalist…not that you didn't know that already."

Rolling her eyes at her friend's arrogance, Rachel then stared critically at Kurt who seemed to be assessing Jesse as was Mercedes who had suddenly materialized beside him.

After an awkward moment, Mercedes continued with the investigation and demanded, "You better not be a spy. There could be no other explanation as to why you would leave Carmel where you were worshipped because of your spot in your glee club and come to McKinnley where there's the threat of a slushie facial every day because of you simply having interaction with glee club."

"I was forced to move to Lima because of some…family complications." Jesse retorted coolly. There was no need to tell these people he barely even knew specifics about his family issues or the fact that he was living with Rachel.

This seemed to satisfy the two interrogators for now seeing as they started to walk back to their table. Rachel blew a sigh of relief but a frown quickly replaced the previously calmed expression on her face.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Well, it's that this is just the start. Trust me, there are worse people in glee club who'll interrogate you like you were a middle easterner that was found with a plastic bomb in your shoe."

"Calm down will you drama queen? People like who? Finn?"

"Well…"

"I heard your conversation before you went to Chemistry." Jesse stated, waiting to see what her reaction would be/

"Oh, that's nothing Jesse. We were just having a disagreement."

"I'll say; he thinks you don't deserve to have someone actually care about you."

"No, he just gets a little over protective sometimes." Rachel defended although she wasn't sure why when Finn has been acting like a class a jerk these days.

"Of what? His friends? What was it he said? 'Best friend? I didn't know you had one of those…' Doesn't seem like he considers you as a friend." He replied hotly. How could she support him? From what he heard, Finn doesn't look like all that awesome of a guy.

"Well maybe he thinks of me more than a friend!" She exclaimed frostily.

A moment of silence passed, befalling upon the two friends as they tried to understand how their seemingly light hearted conversation turned into such an intense dispute.

Finally, Jesse told her in a gentle voice, "I'm just trying to look out for you; I don't want you to get upset over someone that doesn't deserve your amazing self."

"I know Jesse. I'm sorry I over reacted. Hey, let's just forget about this and enjoy the rest of this fabulous day." She said with a small smile which he returned with a bright grin. The bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch period where Rachel and Jesse were back to chatting and laughing like hyenas. They walked out of the cafeteria with his arm over her shoulder in an affectionate and friendly way; after all, if Jesse was going to execute the plan successfully, he'd have to be subtle. He nearly lost control of his feelings and almost shoved Rachel away from him but luckily he managed to turn the situation around.

After a particularly fun lesson in Spanish where Rachel and Jesse got to act out scenes from Argentinean history in all in Spanish, school was starting to wind down. Rachel couldn't help but bounce in her a seat in anticipation and excitement to Jesse's audition for the New Directions while Mr. Shue was reminding them to write their essays. She knew that he would do amazing as usual but she couldn't wait to see her teammate's stunned expressions when he would sing. Sometimes, it was fun to see someone have their moment in the spotlight especially when they were on the same level of talent as her.

**Yay! First day of McKinnley is nearly over for Jesse! The drama's just getting started xD Anyways, thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers! If you want this story continue, please review some more! As much as I enjoy writing this story, I get a little bit discouraged sometimes and reviews are exactly what keeps me going! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I've been thinking…I probably won't be updating every day anymore, something more along the lines of every other day :) I don't want to waste any more of your time so here is Jesse's fabulous (or not? Hahaha, jk…that's impossible. This is Jesse St. James) audition for glee club! **

Rachel's heart fluttered wildly walking alongside Jesse while they were on their way to auditorium. She had announced to Mr. Shue after Spanish that Jesse would be auditioning today for the New Directions. Even though she knew Jesse had this audition in the bag, she couldn't help but feel slightly worried about the reactions he would emit from her teammates.

Maybe they wouldn't be able to handle the fact that Jesse had previously belonged to their rivals, Vocal Adrenaline. Then there was the issue that there was already enough competition for a solo during the upcoming Nationals Show Choir competition. Adding Jesse into this melting pot could ensue in one of two things: them winning Nationals and getting to rub it all in those smug little brats of Vocal Adrenaline's faces or them fighting for the solos and having all their hard work eventually crash down upon them when a fight breaks out during Nationals to try to snag the solo.

Rachel's shoulders tensed with the scene of Finn jumping Jesse causing the rest of the New Directions to brawl during what could've been an inspiring rendition of 'Somewhere Only We Know'. Jesse instantly noticed her suddenly uptight posture seeing as his shoulder was swung around hers.

"Okay, stop freaking out. My audition will not cause mass chaos during Nationals." He said, knowing her well enough to identify that she was making up crazy scenarios in her mind.

Rachel sighed; of course he could see right through her. Is it wrong that the boy who was supposed to the love of her life couldn't understand her as well as Jesse did?

"You're right. I just…I just hope they accept you."

"Even if they don't, it doesn't matter because you're all I need to have a great time there." He said sincerely.

Damn it. Why can't Finn look at her like this?

"Um, anyways, we should get to the auditorium. Mr. Shue hates it when we're late."

Upon arriving to the auditorium, the rest of the glee club was already present. They were staring at Jesse expectantly; probably already judging him before he even opened his mouth to speak let alone sing.

"Guys, this is Jesse St. James who just transferred here today from Carmel. I hope you guys give him a nice, warm welcome."

"Oh we won't need to do that Mr. Shue. I'm sure Karofsky'll take care of that when he finds out he's joining glee club." Puck said offhandedly.

"Did you say Carmel? Isn't that where Vocal Adrenaline goes to school?" Artie asked.

"Yes, it is. And yes, I am that same Jesse St. James who was the lead vocalist for Vocal Adrenaline."

"Oh, hell no Mr. Shue. Curly here's probably spying on us for Vocal Adrenaline." Santana accused, glaring at Jesse with an intensity that he usually only got after breaking the news that his supposed 'girlfriend' was just a simple hook up.

"I cannot believe how rude you guys are being. We could learn a lot from Jesse and I expect you guys to respect him." Mr. Shue reprimanded, always the voice of authority in moments like these.

"Thank you, Mr. Shuester. Now, I heard from Rachel that I have to audition before I can join. Is that correct?"

"Well, that's really just a formality. I mean, if you were the lead vocalist for a four time national award winning show choir, you _must_ be amazing. But if you really want to audition, the stage is all yours."

The orchestra behind Jesse began playing the opening notes for 'Don't Do Sadness' from Spring Awakening as he walked to the center of the stand, gripping the microphone in his hand.

_Awful sweet to be a little butterfly _

_just winging over things  
>and nothing deep inside. <em>

_Nothing going going wild in you, you know,  
>you're slowing by the riverside <em>

_or floating high and blue.  
>Or maybe cool to be a little summer wind<br>like once through everything _

_and then away again.  
>With the taste of dust in your mouth all day<br>but no need to know  
>like sadness <em>

_you just sail away._

_Cause you know, I don't do sadness  
>not even a little bit. <em>

_Just don't need it in my life  
>don't want any part of it.<br>I don't do sadness, _

_hey I've done my time  
>looking back on it all<br>then it blows my mind,  
>I don't do sadness<br>so been there.  
>Don't do sadness<br>just don't care._

Surprising the rest of the glee club, Rachel took over the next lines as she walked on the stage with a microphone in her hand.

_Spring and summer ev'ry other day  
>Blue wind gets so sad<br>Blowin' through the thick corn,  
>Through the bales of hay,<br>Through the open books on the grass  
>Spring and summer.<em>

_Sure, when it's autumn  
>Wind always wants to<br>Creep up and haunt you  
>Whistlin' it's got you<br>With its heartache, with its sorrow  
>Winter wind sings and it cries.<em>

_Spring and summer ev'ry other day  
>Blue wind gets so pained<br>Blowin' through the thick corn,  
>Through the bales of hay,<br>Through the sudden drift of the rain  
>Spring and summer.<em>

Jesse started singing his part of the duet as the orchestra started playing the notes of the first part of the song.

_So maybe  
>I should be some kind of laundry line.<br>Hang their things on me  
>And I will swing 'em dry.<br>You're just wavin' the sun  
>Through the afternoon<br>And then see  
>They come to set you free<br>Beneath the rising moon_

Their voices them intermingled as the choruses of the two songs joined in counterpart; the blend astounding everyone in the auditorium.

_Cause you know,  
>I don't do sadness<br>Not even a little bit.  
>Just don't need it in my life<br>Don't want any part of it.  
>I don't do sadness,<br>Hey I've done my time  
>Looking back on it all<br>Then it blows my mind.  
>I don't do sadness<br>So been there,  
>Don't do sadness<br>Just don't care._

_Spring and summer ev'ry other day  
>Blue wind gets so lost<br>Blowin' through the thick corn,  
>Through the bales of hay<em>

_Spring and summer ev'ry other day  
>Blue wind gets so lost<br>Blowin' through the thick corn,  
>Through the bales of hay,<br>Through the wandering clouds of the dust  
>Spring and summer<em>

As Jesse and Rachel held out the last notes of their song, Finn glared at Jesse who had his arms wrapped around Rachel's waist while she stroked his cheek in their close proximity. When they finished, the applause was one of the most deafening Rachel had ever heard coming from her team mates who usually gave half hearted claps after she would deliver her brilliant performances. But Jesse simply smiled widely at Rachel who in turn replaced her previously confused expression into one of utter joy and delight.

"Wow guys, that was amazing! Now Rachel, you know I usually don't like you scene stealing someone else's audition but hearing you two sing together was exactly what I needed to hear. Looks like we have our newest duet partners. Sorry Finn, but Rachel and Jesse's voices blend together way too well to ignore and with Nationals coming up, we're sure to win with these two!" Mr. Shue exclaimed excitedly.

At this Finn's hatred of Jesse St. James only grew. First, he steals his girl (who technically isn't his but is supposed to worship the ground he walks on!) and now he steals his position as lead male vocalist! What's going on here!

**Aaaand there it is! The first song I mentioned which was 'Somewhere Only We Know' is by Keane and the second song is Don't Do Sadness/Blue Wind from the amazing Broadway musical, Spring Awakening. I'll let you guys google that and figure out why I've mentioned it in this chapter and the last chapter ;) Please review, I simply cannot express to you guys how happy I get when I receive them! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So…I was a little bit disappointed in the lack of reviews for the last chapter which made me question my writing skills in a Rachel Berry-esque fashion. I know it seems really petty but I cannot stress to you guys how important your reviews are to me. I hardly ever finish the stories I start but with this one, I really want to but the lack of feedback makes my determination grow weaker. Well, enough about me; here's some lovely St. Berry fun :) **

Glee club rehearsals went by rather quickly, or it seemed so to Rachel. Maybe it was due to the lack of arguments during this particular rehearsal which surprised Jesse who had imagined (well, in a worst case scenario) their time spent exercising their vocal chords but mostly for screaming and yelling at each other as opposed to trying to sing together in harmony. Everyone performed their song well enough although the majority of the glee club still sang a song in the expected genre of that their team mates were accustomed to hearing from them.

As suspected, Rachel blew everyone away with her surprisingly hardcore rendition of 'Killer Queen'. While everyone was shocked that the tiny girl could actually pull off such a rock ballad, Jesse simply stared at her with a knowingly look as Mr. Shuester began praising her talents for once.

He'd heard her practice the song the night before while he was unpacking his belongings in his newly acquired room. He wondered for a while after she finished practicing whether her choice of genre or rather song had anything to do with him. And hearing her sing it once again, this time without her fantastic voice be muffled by the walls that separated their rooms, made him question where her choice of the difficult Freddie Mercury song came from.

When she made her way back to sit with him, his suspicions were confirmed as she whispered in his ear, "That was for you," with a wink. Not noticing the seething gigantic footballer behind them, Jesse gave Rachel a quick peck on the cheek.

They'd always had a touchy feely sort of friendship complete with nearly perpetual hand holding, multiple hug attacks, and bunches of chaste kisses on the cheeks or foreheads but something felt slightly electric to this one. Well, at least for Rachel who blushed poppy red in response.

In Jesse's perspective, it was always there. And judging from her reaction to his supposedly friendly kiss, he had a good feeling that she was starting to interpret their innocent friendship into possibly something more.

Keeping a calm exterior, Rachel inwardly spazzed out as she thought about Jesse's kiss. Sure it was only on the cheek; hardly anything that should send shock waves throughout her body. But she had to dig deep into herself. Is this really the first time she'd felt this with him?

If she was being truthful with herself, she would say no. She felt it every time they touched. Every time they sang together. Every time he would smile at her. But what could possibly make this specific kiss so much more profound and special that the others that they'd shared?

Before she had anymore time to fully investigate the modge podge mess that were her feelings, Brittany finished her version of Lily Allen's 'LDN' concluding glee club rehearsals for the day. Just about everyone left the room by the time Rachel and Jesse were leaving save for Finn.

"Hey Rach, wait up." Finn yelled across the room as he was picking up his backpack.

"Do you want me to stay or what?" Jesse murmured to her as he gripped her waist possessively.

"No, it's alright. I'm sure I can handle Finn like a big girl." Rachel said.

Begrudgingly, Jesse left her side but stayed just around the corner of the door of the room so he could be there if Finn tried to do anything stupid. Apparently, he does that quite often. 'I really should stop eavesdropping…I usually never stoop this low for a girl!' Jesse thought in a reprimanding tone to himself.

"So...Rachel. Your song was really good, I mean, I didn't know you had it in you." Finn praised.

"Yes, well, there are many things that you don't know about me. Can we cut the small talk? What do you want, Finn?" Rachel replied coldly.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for what I said earlier today. I guess I thought I was your closest friend and seeing you with another guy made me a little…" He said sheepishly.

"Jealous? Why? You never really showed interest in me before even when creepy Jacob Ben-Israel hit on me." She snapped.

"I-well…um, you know, I guess I just…um…" He mumbled incoherently.

"If you have nothing else to say, I really have to go or I'll be late for my ballet class." She said hastily. 'Actually ballet classes are on Monday and Wednesday but since today's Tuesday, Jesse and I won't be having class but Finn doesn't need to know that…' Rachel thought sneakily.

"Please wait a moment Rachel, I really wanna get this out." Finn pleaded desperately. This definitely made her stop in her tracks and turn around to face him. She looked at him expectantly.

"I know that I haven't always treated you the best especially in times when you needed me the most. But I'd like to make that up to you. The reason why I got so frustrated and angry when I saw you come in holding hands with that guy…Jesse…was because I'd finally made the choice to tell you how I feel about you, Rachel."

"Which is how?"

"I-I love you Rachel Berry. I know I haven't always acted like it but all the drama that happened with Quinn, Puck, and the baby really messed up my judgment. I thought all I wanted was to have my popularity back but after I thought it over, I know now that all I want is you." He confessed.

"Wow, Finn. I don't know what to say." She was utterly confused now. His words were so sweet and just so like the Finn that she fell in love with. But she could sense there was something wrong in his confession. It was as if there was an underlying motive in his actions and words that prevented sincerity from showing in his eyes.

"Say that you'll go out with me this Friday night."

"I…can I get back to you on that?" Rachel asked before she bolted from the room, not even giving Finn the time to say sure.

Having heard everything that went down, Jesse ran to Rachel who was already making her way to his Range Rover. Surprised to see Jesse come after her, she quickly put two and two together.

"So, I suppose you heard Finn's oh so romantic confession."

"Yes, I did." Jesse said tightly as they got into the car.

"Well…what do you think I should do?" Rachel needed her best friend's advice on this one. She just couldn't believe that Finn had changed his feelings that much in 24 hours. Yesterday he was laughing along with the rest of the glee club when Quinn would make fun of her new animal print sweater but today he's asking her out on a date after telling her he loves her?

"You know that I've never been a particularly huge fan of Finn after all the times you've told me how badly he's treated you no matter how much you tried to defend his actions." Jesse said slowly, maybe she understands that Finn is obviously feeling threatened by the fact that someone else is moving in on his supposed territory.

"And now he's acting like Prince Charming…don't you think it's a little strange?" He continued.

"Yes…that's what I was thinking but I feel like I should at least give him a chance."

Jesse groaned inwardly. This girl is just too nice for her own good sometimes. "If that's what you want but just watch out, okay Rach? I don't want him to hurt you anymore that he already has." He told her sincerely.

"I know Jesse. It'll be fine, I promise. Besides, it's just one date. How bad could it be?" She said dismissively as she began texting details to Finn while Jesse began cunningly forming a plan that might put a damper on Hudson's date with his Rachel.

**Well, I see nothing but rainbows and sparklies for Finn and Rachel date, don't you? Ahhh…I didn't think so either. :D Hopefully Jesse will finally put Finn out of Rachel's head once and for all with his evil plans for her date. Once again, please review! They might make Jesse's plans all the more effective and speed up the lovely St. Berry romance!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Awww, you guys are too sweet! All those reviews definitely boost me up and I am ready to write and finish this story :) I just want to say a huge THANKS to everyone who reviewed and has been reviewing for this story that I originally thought wasn't going to be great or good or anything…to be honest, I only started writing because I was in desperate need of a St. Berry fanfic plus I didn't want to do my school work :P so…here is the next chapter!**

The week passed by without any more tense confrontations between Rachel, Jesse, and Finn but there was an electric feel in the air that only grew stronger as Friday crept closer. By Friday afternoon, Rachel had worked herself up into a frenzy with thoughts of the upcoming date. She had dreamed of scoring a date with Finn Hudson for the past year and a half she had spent with him in the same glee club they had practically created together.

So why wasn't she nearly as excited as she should've been at the prospect of Finn and her spending a nice evening together in a possibly ho dunk restaurant as opposed to thoughts of her and Jesse enjoying that same date? Shaking her head as to rid herself of thoughts she absolutely shouldn't have about her best friend, Rachel looked away from the picture of her and Jesse from way back in those summer camps they went to that her eyes had unconsciously been staring at.

She quickly changed out of the clothes she wore to school and changed into more date appropriate clothes. Just as she was contemplating between wearing her navy blue polka dot dress with shoulder cap sleeves or switch it up with some dark wash skinny jeans and a sexy maroon halter top that complemented her skin tone very nicely, she realized it was nearly 8 o' clock.

So, she picked the blue dress since she didn't want to give Finn the wrong idea that she was ready for _that_ kind of activities. She paired the dress with nude bowtie pumps and her gold star necklace then made her way downstairs to the living room.

"Daddy, is he here yet?" Rachel asked Hiram who came home early from work.

"No, sweetie but Jesse stepped out for the night. He said he had to go his job or something like that. I didn't know he took up a job." He replied nonchalantly that was hinted by a tone of curiosity.

"Hmm, he never told me he did. Strange, he always tells me everything! But I expect that would explain him being gone most afternoons…ugh! It's already 8:15 and Finn's supposed to pick me up by 8!" She exclaimed in annoyance.

"Why don't you just call him, sweetie?" Hiram suggested.

"Good idea…" When Rachel was about to press call, the door bell rang to which she snapped her phone shut and strode to the door.

"Hi, Rachel. Sorry I'm late but there was thing with my car, and then I couldn't find my wallet for the oddest reason but then I found it was stuck in one of the pipes on the engine." Finn explained when he noticed the aggravated expression on his date's face.

Her face softened slightly at his excuse and chuckled lightly to herself when she noticed he had a bit of grease on the side of his cheek. Grabbing a napkin from her purse, Rachel wiped the grease away to which Finn smiled warmly to her. He then took her hand and waved at Hiram who was reading a book behind Rachel and soon they were off to his car.

The drive to Breadstix was filled with an uncomfortable silence that even Rachel didn't have the energy to try to dispel. When they arrived to the restaurant, they were seated in a booth by a window where they could see their fellow glee clubbers on their own respective dates. Finn started blabbering some nonsense about football as a way to try to break the awkward environment that had followed them from the car to the restaurant but Rachel simply nodded every now and then and added the necessary commentary that neither added to nor dissuaded Finn's monologue.

Just as he was about to explain why the Dallas Cowboys were in such a funk in the games, Jesse appeared at their table in a Breadstix uniform with a ready notepad and pen. Noticing the boy, Finn stopped midsentence with a surprised yet annoyed expression at Jesse's arrival. On the contrary, Rachel's face split into a wide smile (one she hadn't had throughout her entire date with Finn) and asked, "Jesse! What are you doing here? Is this that job that you've been going to every afternoon for the past week? Why didn't you tell me?"

At this, he smirked and said, "Yes, this is the job and can I tell you the reason why I didn't tell you later? In private?"

Realizing he was motioning to Finn who she had momentarily forgotten she was even with, she replied, "Um, yea sure. When do you get off your shift?"

"11:00. But enough of this unprofessional questioning from the diner. I am here today as your server. Now, what would you like?" Jesse asked Finn who was finally getting the attention of the two friends.

"I would like the baby back ribs platter. Hey, Rachel, you wanna share it since I only got $25 on me and I insist on paying for the whole dinner."

She gave him a tight smile and said through her clenched teeth, "I thought I told you repeatedly that I'm vegan, Finn."

"But I'm really craving for some ribs, babe. And they cost $22.50 plus tax or whatever."

Jesse chuckled to himself while Rachel just stared at Finn in horrified astonishment. 'Looks like I don't even needed to plan out a way to ruin their date…although the trick with his wallet and the engine probably started the fire that is Rachel's temper. She HATES it when people are late.' He thought to himself as he watched her splutter in anger.

"Goodness Finn! You are such a narcissistic, self-centered oaf. I can't believe that I actually gave you a second chance when I should've known from the very beginning that you would only fall incredibly short of the standards that I thought you were up to." She yelled, causing several heads to turn to the little drama unfolding at her booth.

"Jeez, Rachel. Calm down, will ya? Fine, I'll settle for the half platter of ribs instead of the full! No need to make a big deal out of it." Finn said calmly, wrongfully thinking their little spat would be over as simple as that.

"It's not even about that anymore Finn. It's the fact that you don't even listen to me all the times I'm telling you important things about me and that's even before our date! It makes me wonder why you even bothered to ask me out in the first place. Then there's the fact that you simply ignore my diet and basically order an all meat meal and insisting I eat it too without so much as letting me order something vegan!"

She was exasperated and red with anger at Finn's obliviousness to other people's feelings. So, Rachel did the only thing expected after her little tirade. She grabbed her purse and walked out of Breadstix, leaving Finn and Jesse dumbfounded.

"So…do you still want those ribs?" Jesse asked, trying to hide the laughter that was bubbling in his throat at the epic fail that was Finn's date with Rachel.

At that, Finn glared at the curly haired boy but then actually started contemplating whether or not he should run after her or stay here and have his meal. Deciding that Rachel would probably want some time to cool off, he opted to stay and ordered his platter of ribs.

Shaking his head at Finn's stupidity, Jesse strode towards the kitchen with Finn's order. When he turned around, he noticed Santana had slipped into Finn's booth with a possessive hand on his arm. Jesse made a mental note to tell Rachel of the turn of events that became Finn's night after her award worthy diva storm out as he started taking an old couple's orders who reminded him a lot of him and Rachel.

**There you have it! Finn really is stupid, isn't he? Well, it all helps towards the St. Berry cause in the end which is all I'm sure you guys care about. I just noticed that Jesse's first day of school at McKinnley took three whole freaking chapters, well, now I plan on not lollygagging for one day anymore. Please please please PLEASE review! They make me happier than a clam which is an expression I don't really understand since clams are eaten by people so what do they have to be happy about? What was I talking about? Oh right, REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Been awhile hasn't it? *chirp chirp chirp* ummm…okay, so sorry for not updating for…well…a long time but I have been having the WORST writer's block and everything that I wrote ended up sounding really depressed and angry. Which kinda reflects my mood after the news that Lea, Chris, and Cory won't be returning to Glee after season 3 at all. In my opinion, they should just end the show completely 'cause honestly, they MAKE the freaking show. I'm not sure I can watch Glee with them gone. ESPECIALLY Lea Michelle…but maybe that's make her go back to Broadway. Eh, eh? Well, anyways, here's the next long awaited chapter of this lovely St. Berryness story.**

After the fiasco that was Rachel's date with Finn, Jesse decided he would head out early from his extremely important job of waiting on greasy faced teenagers for equally greasy dishes they had the bad judgment to choose to eat.

Knowing that Rachel would probably want to spend the night ranting to him about how foolhardy and idiotic that lout she had previously been so infatuated with is, Jesse made a quick stop to Whole Foods for some vegan chocolate ice cream in preparation for a fun night in with his best girl.

The moment Jesse stepped foot into the Berry household, he heard loud ripping noises and grunting that seemed to be coming from Rachel's room. Eyes wide with shock, Jesse slowly and cautiously walked up the stairs with his curiosity peaked as to what exactly his sweet, innocent, and darling Rachel could possibly be doing in there with those…erhm, less than virginal sounds in her room.

Reaching her door, he opened it just a crack where he was able to see her ripping paper and pictures from what seems to be her diary while grunting in anger and frustration. Jesse breathed a sigh of relief that his sweet Rachel wasn't doing the nasty with…well…anyone.

Even though the idea that she would give it up to a fool like Finn Hudson was beyond Jesse's imagination, giving it up to the likes of Puckerman most definitely wasn't beyond him. He'd heard the horror stories about Puckerman from Rachel who constantly complained at the advances he'd make towards her in her hot Jewish virginal status. If he could get Christian President of the Celibacy Club Quinn Fabray pregnant, there's no telling what he could do.

As Jesse strode into the room, Rachel paid no attention to him and kept on destroying countless numbers of pieces of paper and pictures of whose remains were scattered all around her. Taking her not noticing or caring that someone had just waltzed in her room, Jesse bent down to Rachel and scooted closer to her.

Jesse leaned near her ear and whispered, "You know, for a while there, I thought you were having sex in here."

She looked at him with her sweet and innocent doe eyes and blushed a deep red.

"I'm sorry to give you the wrong impression Jesse; I'm still a little bit angry over my supposed date. I decided to do a little…clutter control and clean out anything and everything that reminds me of that Neanderthal. I'm sorry if I got a little vocal, but you of all people should know I don't do that kind of stuff. Yet." She replied with a wink. It was Jesse's turn to gulp to which Rachel laughed at in good humor. All traces of previous sexual tension all but completely gone.

"So what do you have here?" He asked, truly curious if Finn Hudson was actually worth this much writing.

"Just some diary entries and pictures of our future children," she tried to pass off nonchalantly but Jesse's form kept vibrating in silent laughter, "Don't laugh, okay? I used to be really obsessed." She defended while his silent laughter turned into full out bellowing on the floor with his face turning red.

"N-n-no…r-r-really?" He managed to squeak out before her burst into uncharacteristic chuckles once more. Only Rachel Berry and her adorably crazy antics could make Jesse St. James laugh like a loon on loon pills.

"Okay, shut up. I'm just glad that this part of my life is officially over now." Rachel said with finality as she ripped off the final page about Finn Hudson out of her diary.

Jesse, who had finally calmed down, asked, "Shall we gather all this stuff up and burn it?"

"Hmmm, as fun as that sounds, I think that'll have to wait for tomorrow. Today's been really tiring and all I want to do is sit on the couch and watch some Barbra."

"Sounds like a plan. Which is why I brought some of your favorite vegan chocolate ice cream, all the way from Whole Foods."

"Thank you thank you THANK YOU so much Jesse! This is exactly what I needed after today. And that's why you're my best friend!" Rachel beamed at him but Jesse's perfect smile couldn't help but falter at the word friend.

'Don't worry Rach, I'll be more than just your friend soon enough.' He thought to himself but he knew that right now, all she needed was a friend.

"So my dads are staying out late tonight since it's their date night so they probably won't be home until around 12 so we've got three hours alone." She announced, efficiently snapping Jesse out of his thoughts.

After neatly stacking her Finn pile in the back corner of her desk, Rachel walked to her DVD cabinet and pulled out two movies.

"Alrighty, shall we go with Yentl tonight or watch Funny Girl?" She questioned in an exceedingly serious tone that would suggest this was a very important decision.

Her being Rachel, Jesse humored her and answered back in the same serious tone, "Funny Girl. We can always compare our ridiculous friend Finn with the always charming Nick Arnstein."

"Perfect choice, Mr. St. James. I was kinda hoping you'd pick Funny Girl anyways; you know I haven't seen it on the new T.V. daddy got us last week!" She exclaimed in excitement.

Laughter filled the atmosphere in the next hour as the couple on the couch argued on the success of American Idiot, hardly paying any attention to the movie flickering on the new flat screen T.V. in front of them.

Soon enough Jesse heard soft snores coming from the girl next to him who had nestled her head on his right shoulder. He grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. off and gently put Rachel down on the couch who curled into a fetal position but was still very much asleep.

Jesse scooped her in his arms bridal style and walked up the stairs. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl that he's gotten the privilege to know and be close with. 'If only she would see me more as a friend now. If only she could see I've seen her as more that a friend for so long. If only.' He thought to himself bitterly. But no matter, she'd see him the way most girls do soon enough. The only difference this time is that he'd actually care and love her, not like the others. The others could never compare to her.

He smiled fondly at the girl in his arms as he laid her down in her bed where he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. When he made the motion to get up, Rachel held onto Jesse's torso tighter and successfully pulled him closer to her. Jesse breathed in the sweet smell of Rachel, apples and vanilla, and snuggled in even closer to her as he whispered, "Don't worry Rach, I'm not going anywhere."

**Awww, I love writing St. Berry fluff. Just too sweet. Now, I'd love for you guys to review! More reviews mean more St. Berry love! Come on, I know you crave it as much as I do! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

***ducks from random lamp thrown at me* hehehe…so, I realize ya'll probably want to castrate me right now(which wouldn't work well since I don't exactly have the appropriate part to do that…) because of my lengthy hiatus. Let me just get it over with and apologize profusely for my bad fanfic story maintenance. I just had a LOT of homework this past week(yea, my school's stupid 'cause we started like two weeks earlier that everyone else!) and I had play rehersals, and my mom wouldn't let me near a computer right before school started so…things have been a **_**little**_** hectic. But without any further hesitation, here is the next chapter to our beloved St. Berry goodness.**

"What the devil is going on here?" yelled Leroy, simultaneously awakening the two friends held in a tight embrace on Rachel's bed.

She shot straight up from the bed with a bewildered and startled expression on her naturally dramatic face while Jesse merely shifted in the bed and stuffed a pillow over his head. Finally realizing that she'd just spent the night with him _in bed_, Rachel blushed a scarlet red and began babbling incomprehensively while Hiram stood beside his furious hubby, shaking with silent chuckles.

"Dad, Daddy, I swear, absolutely **nothing** happened last night with Jesse! I mean-erm, I don't even remember how I got here. Oh, dad, please stop getting worked up over this, your face is turning purple…Jesse, wake up!" Rachel yelled through all the commotion as she pulled the covers and pillows off him.

Groggily scratching his head of curls, Jesse sat up as he opened his eyes to uncover the comedic scene before him. Smirking that trademark St. James smirk, he dramatically exasperated, "Oh darling, as much as I love your parents, I think it'd be less awkward continuing last night's activities without them around."

At this point, Hiram burst into a loud fit of giggles, successfully letting Leroy crack a hint of a smile on his trying-to-be-but-failing stern expression. Sighing a breathe of relief, she mock glared at the blue eyed charmer.

"You are sooo lucky they know you so well, Jess. If you were any other guy, they would've already neutered you." She whispered in his ear.

"Ouch, that would just be a travesty to women all over the world." He replied with a wink.

"One day your cockiness will get you into a trouble that you can't get out of…" She warned with affection in her tone as they stared at each other in absolute content.

Noticing the more than friendly scene before then, Leroy and Hiram sobered up and told them that breakfast is ready downstairs.

"Now no more sleepovers Jesse; I know you wouldn't dare take advantage of our Rachel but the rules still apply to you, honey. I won't be here today; it's the third Saturday of the month so I'll be meeting with Jenny and the girls for book club." Hiram noted warmly.

"Oh, and I need to go to the office today because Donovan forgot to grab the papers and fax them to Sebastian's assistant so I'll probably be spending the day searching the papers on Donovan's file." Leroy added offhandedly as him and Hiram left the room and closed the door.

"Well sweetheart, it looks like it's just you and me today." Jesse noted in a bored tone.

"Don't act like it's such a chore to hang out with me! You seemed all up for it last night…" She replied wittily, knowing he was just acting like always.

"Touché, my dear. What would you like to do today? You know, in a further celebration to your moving on from that ridiculous oaf...um, what was his name again? Dim?"

"Ha ha, very funny. And not so fast here, you have a little explaining to do. How exactly did I end up in my bed when I remember falling asleep on the couch?"

"You know me, always the chivalrous one. I carried you to your bed, princess." Jesse stated with a St. James smile.

'Okay, ack…bad. Very bad. Heart melting…pulse quickening…face heating up. Definitely not good, this is Jesse. Best friend that I've known since…what feels like forever! I cannot fall for him, besides, why would he go for me when he's had his fair share of gorgeous girlfriends?' Rachel thought as she felt herself being pulled, once again, into his mesmerizing cobalt blue orbs.

Shaking off the now seemingly frequent butterflies in her belly, she retorted, "Hmmm…okay, well then that doesn't really explain why you decided to crash into bed with me."

"Isn't it obvious? You subconsciously couldn't get enough of me and tightened your grip on me when I tried to pull away." He replied haughtily.

'Oh my gosh, this really **is** happening. But what if these feelings are only rebound feelings from my semi breakup with Finn? I need to get a hold of my emotions before this turns into another train wreck of a relationship.' She deliberated decidedly.

"Maybe I just needed to be with someone after my fiasco of a date and end of a ridiculously long crush. Anyways, you asked what we should do today." Rachel said.

"Oooh, nice subject change…well, since we have all day together, what in the world can we do in Lima, Ohio?" Jesse asked, truly wondering what they could do in the nowhere town.

"Well, there's this new skating rink they built at the mall. Other than that, I honestly cannot think of anything else we can do here."

"Skating rink…it's a date."

"We'll go at 2:30, and it's already 12:00. Goodness, no wonder my dads came into my room…I hardly ever sleep this late in!"

"Come on, let's go eat breakfast and you can work out on your elliptical while I'll jog for a bit around the neighborhood."

"Perfect, gives me enough time to work on my vocal exercises and mentally prepare myself for the day." Rachel stated matter-of-factly while Jesse stared at her in puzzlement.

"What? I like to be prepared for any situation that might come along our way today." She said in defense.

Chuckling to himself, Jesse walked out of her room and made his way into his own. After eating breakfast, Jesse and Rachel went their separate ways to get ready for the day ahead of them.

As he walked into the Berry household, slick with sweat, he heard the sweet sound of Rachel's voice singing in the shower.

_**I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<strong>_

_**You put your arms around me  
>and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

_**How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<strong>_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let our love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<strong>_

_**The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<strong>_

_**You put your arms around me  
>and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...<strong>_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let our love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<strong>_

_**I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
>And I've never opened up<br>I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<strong>_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let our love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<strong>_

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home  
><strong>_

"I'll never let you go, Rach, no matter how hard you try to push me away." Jesse said through the bathroom door, not knowing that she had heard his passionate words.

**Teehee, Rachel seems to be getting closer romantically to our dear Jesse which was inevitable. Next chapter's gonna be their 'date' at the skating rink and lots of reviews will make me write even more St. Berry fluffy goodness! I will say that I will probably post the chapters during the weekends…yet another thing to look forward to in the weekend! Once again my darling, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So…long time no update. I know, I know but after the lack of usual reviews for my last chapter, it kind of threw me off so obviously I had to self medicate through reading some more St. Berry fluffiness. Plus, my weekends have been CRAZY in the past couple weeks…I'm talking camping trips, opening weekend for the play, random weekend road trips, etc. Enough rambling, here's the long awaited St. Berry 'date'.**

Making their way to the particularly bright and colorful skating rink (which stood out in the bland gray of neighboring stores), Rachel couldn't seem to shake off thoughts of Jesse out of her head.

Sure, it was completely normal to be thinking about your best friend hanging with you at the local skating rink in a 100% platonic way. What wasn't normal was the fact that she was hypersensitive to every brush of the hands, every bump of the shoulders, every stolen glance – something she hadn't experienced even with her long time infatuation with Finn.

'This is ridiculous. Of course he would say something heart warming like that, he's my best friend. Maybe even my only true friend.' Rachel berated herself furiously, knowing that engaging in a possibly romantic relationship with Jesse St. James (albeit, one sided) would be disastrous.

Partially because it would destroy her every time she'd be reminded of how unworthy she is of him whenever he'd mention a new girlfriend. Partially because him finding out would force their friendship to disintegrate, resulting in her losing the best and only friend she's ever had.

"Earth to Rachel Berry, would you at least try to stay on this planet for just one moment? I was asking you which color you want: brown or pink. Never mind, you're getting the brown skates – they'll make your eyes pop." Jesse stated matter-of-factly, successfully breaking his friend out of her reverie.

"Did you just compare my eyes with dingy, public used skates?" She questioned in mock horror.

"You misinterpret my compliment. They'll make your eyes pop since your gorgeous chocolate orbs are much lovelier than any material objects, including those skates." He declared sincerity in his tone.

"Well, isn't someone a charmer today?" Rachel retorted, nervous laughter at his genuine compliment.

"You've known me for…how long? You know just how much of a charmer I can be." Jesse's voice dropped an octave lower, sending unfamiliar thrill of anticipation and excitement towards Rachel.

Jesse was now merely an inch away from Rachel as he whispered the last bit of his comment seductively to her ear. His breath along her neck created a sensation that was foreign to her; every sense within her alarmingly aware of him and the fact that he had now moved the direction of his lips from her neck to her mouth. Just when she thought he would lean in and kiss her, a disapproving cough sounded from the old couple behind them in the line for the skates with a little boy watching them with interest.

Swift and cool as ever, Jesse moved away in an instant and took the skates from the pimply skate rental manager and walked towards a bench. Rachel, who was still in a bit of daze of what exactly just happened, slowly made her way towards Jesse, already lacing his second skate with unnatural concentration.

As she finally sat down and took off her blue ballet flats to put of the skates, he walked (well, wobbled with his skates on) towards the edge where carpet stops and wooden skating floor starts and took a deep breath.

'Why couldn't I wait a week longer? I showed my hand way too early…no doubt she realized my feelings for her and I've probably scared her off. Damn it St. James,' he silently criticized himself.

"Ready for some epic skating, I'm sure I can teach you some tricks." Rachel said, sneaking up behind him.

Grateful that she decided not to make the rest of their date awkward, Jesse smirked in response and replied, "Get ready to get your talented ass whipped Berry. Who was it that won that skating contest back in summer camp?"

Grinning wickedly, they clamored onto the skating rink where they nearly knocked over the old couple that interrupted something that could've been _something_ as they raced each other with an enthusiasm only they could have for each other.

In the end, Rachel won after a panting Jesse called it quits following their 29th lap around the rink – nonstop. Dancing a mini cheer dance, Rachel mirrored the same cocky grin Jesse had before their little competition at the sight of him catching his breath with his usually perfect curls in disarray. It was this moment of a completely vulnerable and honest Jesse smiling a rare genuine smile when Rachel Barbra Berry had an epiphany.

_She was in love with Jesse St. James._

To say she felt shocked would be lying because Rachel had always loved Jesse...possibly in a more than brotherly way that she had always advertised.

There was always that little inkling of possibility in what could be and flutters at the pit of her stomach whenever he would simply be Jesse. Other than her dads, it was in his company where she let all herself come out and be free, a luxury she wasn't granted on a daily basis. Being with Jesse felt like…home.

Realizing that he was finished resting, Rachel and Jesse made their way towards the rink once again. The DJ decided to play Adele's cover of the Cure classic, Lovesong, to which couples slowed down and skated slower to match the song's rhythm. Rachel, unsure of what to do in a situation like this especially after her little revelation, looked up to Jesse next to her who smiled warmly at her and took her hands, intertwining them with his: a perfect fit.

And so they skated/slow danced under the passionate mood Adele's husky voice created in the skating rink. Even after the end of the song, Jesse held onto Rachel's hand as the pop beat of 'You Make Me Feel' by Cobra Starship started up resulting in the duo creating a somewhat awkward one armed snake dance.

"Well, I am famished. Vegan pizza at Maria's?" Rachel asked, already knowing Jesse would easily comply.

"Where else? Honestly, I'm glad that place opened up or else we wouldn't have any place to eat."

"Oh, and what is my house? Chop onion? You practically lived there, even before you started living there!"

"You know what I mean, Rach. And chop onion, really?" An amused grin on his face as Rachel tried to explain that her saying 'chop liver' wouldn't make any sense since she's vegan, unaware that they were already at the diner when her little tirade ended.

"I can honestly say that I never knew there were that many phrases and saying about meat. Chop onion, indeed."

"I'm glad that I opened your eyes to the injustices of the world of veg-" Rachel's response was interrupted by a high pitch squeal coming from the direction of a very tall, very leggy, and very blonde girl she had never seen before.

Supermodel girl was making her way toward Rachel and Jesse with her gaze transfixed on the latter, an ecstatic smile spreading across his face. The girl collided into him with open arms to which he return where they stood hugging for possibly the longest five seconds in Rachel's life.

"Anastasia, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since the annual St. James winter schmooze-fest at the Hamptons six years ago! Nina said you were studying abroad in Japan to study landscape art," Excitement dripping from Jesse's voice at the surprise arrival of this girl.

"It's my summer break(A/N: I don't actually know when summer break is for the Japanese and please don't be offended by this if you do), usually I went to some European country I haven't been to yet for the summer but this year because my aunt's having her wedding in the states I have my summer here! I knew I just had to see you while I was here!" Anastasia's sweet as syrup voice was equally thrilled with the sight of Jesse St. James – her childhood crush.

Feeling awkward at this uncomfortably warm reunion, Rachel faked a cough to which the two finally gave attention to the third member of their little party.

"Oh, Rach! I completely forgot; this is Anastasia, a very close childhood friend of mine. Anastasia, this is the famous Rachel Berry."

The two girls eyed each other, trying to determine how important they were to object of their affections. A storm is brewing and stuck in it are Rachel, Jesse, and Anastasia.

**Extremely fluffy, right? And Rachel finally figured out that she loves Jesse! Snaps for her accomplishment but this needed a whole bunch more drama which is where Anastasia comes in. I know I haven't put a lot of her character out there for ya'll to see but I have something planned for her…after all, St. Berry can't happen **_**that**_** easily. Reviews are love and I need love to survive and continue this story so please be full of awesomesauce and review. **


End file.
